Targeted: Tezuka Kunimitsu
by ThePhantom1412
Summary: Someone's been stalking the buchou of Seigaku's Tennis club and it's up to the regulars to help him. It looks like it has something to do with one of his grandfather's case 10 years ago. Will the regulars find the truth? Why did Tezuka involved in it? Not sure if I have to put the pairings.. Hyoutei and Rikkai will show up.. maybe? (( Suck at Summary ))


**I know some people out there already hated me *sweatdrop* I'm sorry that I kept deleting the stories and I have my reasons. To me, the other stories didn't satisfy me enough and I always ran out of ideas. This time, I won't delete it and try to finish the story.**

* * *

It was getting late when Tezuka had to lock up the locker room and the student council room. Everyone had gone home an hour ago and the buchou of the Tennis Club had some paperwork to finish.

He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, it had become a habit now. This month was surprisingly busy and also tiring of him. Practice match, upcoming tournaments, festivals, student transfers and some things that he didn't bother remembering them.

He slung his tennis bag onto his left shoulder and glanced around, making sure that every room had been locked and everyone had gone home. He felt satisfied with the results and proceeded to walk home.

It's a long way back home but he didn't have a choice. There isn't a bus nor train ran this late and if there was.. well, it could be a ghost train/bus.

Tezuka found it relaxing walking at night. He could feel the cool breeze touched his pale skin and the light seems to dance about the streets. Some stray cats were running around, playing with each other and the stars seems to surround the moon. It was a beautiful sight indeed.

Suddenly, he sensed something and he immediately frowned. Who would be up this late? He stopped and looked around. The place, he noted, was quite. It wasn't a comforting silence anymore.

He continued walking. Tezuka tried to ignore the presence but he failed. After a while, he could hear some footsteps behind him. He quickens his pace, he had a feeling that something bad would happen if he stayed here for too long.

The stranger also quickens his pace and finally cornered the buchou. Tezuka was surprised by his speed but kept his stoicness intact. He narrowed his eyes at the stranger.

"Is there something that I could help you with sir?"

The stranger, Tezuka noted, had jet black hair and was tall, taller than him. He had a well-built body and looked to be in his mid 30's. He had cobalt eyes and was staring down at him.

Tezuka felt uncomfortable and if he was the type like Kikumaru, he would have squirmed already but instead he stood still. He kept his gaze with the stranger.

After a minute of silence, the stranger finally spoke. His voice was deep and it sent shivers running up Tezuka's spine.

"Are you Tezuka Kunimitsu?"

This caused Tezuka to become more alert, he backed away from the stranger and cursed his luck when he found himself at dead end. The raven smirked and whistled.

"So this is the famed police's grandson, they weren't kidding when they said his grandson is a lot like him."

Tezuka narrowed his eyes slightly while continued to stare at him calmly.

"It's an honor that you know me.''

"Oh? The honors is all yours kid... After all, you're his favourite right?"

The captain stayed silent. This was the first time someone ever knew about his background, much to his annoyance, but he didn't like the look the taller male was giving him.

"If you may excuse me, I have to go somewhere important"

He pushed the stranger hard but the raven didn't even budge. The raven laughed at his failed attempt to escape. He leaned in until his nose touched Tezuka's.

"You're Seishun Gakuen's Tennis Club captain and also the student council president. On top of that, you're pretty popular in school. Teachers, students, they all know you but… they never knew the real you, am I right?"

This time, his hazel eyes did widen as he stared at the man in shocked.

The stranger chuckled as he tilted Tezuka's head, looking into those hazel eyes and the bespectacled captain could see the darkness in them. The raven pinned both of the captain's hands and whispered some words which made him numbed.

After a few seconds, he regained his ability to move and struggles against the man's hold while gritting his teeth but to no avail. The raven didn't even move. Gathering all of his leftover strength, he kicked the man between his legs.

The raven yowled in pain as he backed away from him. Taking this chance, Tezuka ran as fast as he could. The stranger growled in frustration. His prey had escaped but it didn't mean he couldn't recapture him.

The man smirked darkly as the darkness of the surrounding engulfed him.

His legs were getting tired. So, he stopped for a while. Tezuka leaned against a wall, trying to catch his breath. He glanced around, hoping that he had lost the man.

All of his tensed muscles finally relaxed and he slid down the wall. He was thankful that no one was around to see this. He scolded himself for letting his guard down just for a second. With a deep breath, he stood up and continued his journey home.

His head was swirled with unanswered questions. Who was that man? How did he know me? What does he want from me? What is his intention?

One thing that was for sure was that that man knew more things about him. He shook his head, no use thinking about that.

After another few minutes of walking, he finally reached his house. As soon as he was about to open his front door, he could feel a shiver run up his spine yet again. He glanced around and found nothing was there except for the empty street and a cat passing by.

The wind was blowing gently; making some of his bags cover his beautiful face. Feeling slightly satisfied, he entered his warm house and closed the door. He didn't notice a pair of cobalt eyes, watching his every move.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy it and please review~**


End file.
